These Four Walls and Door
by TeamFreeWillAngel
Summary: It's time for bed in the new house, but which Winchester is having a hard time sleeping? *Wee!chesters!*


-1**These Four Walls and Door**

**A/N: Our darling Sammy is eight and the most awesomest big brother ever Dean is twelve!**

John survived the room as he stepped into and tossed his bags on the ground. It was an extra house of Caleb's and he had given the Winchester boys permission to use it while they were hunting in the area. It was a nice house complete with furniture and electricity. And since it was summer, the time of the year when the Winchester's moved around more than ever, this house couldn't have come at a better time. John smiled as he heard the door he had come through open and a pair of feet running in.

"Daddy, the house is big!" Sam said. "There's a big yard to play in and a basketball hoop!"

"That's not even the best part." John said. "Where's your brother?" He asked, looking around for his oldest son.

"Um...Dean's outside. He's checking the fence or something. I'm not sure." Sam said. John nodded his head. It was just like his oldest to check a new place before they settled in.

"Okay. Go get him real quick, okay Sammy?" John said. Sam quickly ran back outside. A moment later, both him and Dean came into the house.

"What's up Dad?" Dean asked. John led them upstairs.

"It's time to pick out your own rooms." John said. Sam froze where he stood.

"What?" Sam asked. "But...I've never slept alone."

"It'll be fine Sammy." John said. "Dean and me will be right down the hall from you. It's not like you're gonna be alone." John patted the top of Sam's head. Sam slowly walked behind him and Dean. They arrived at the rooms upstairs.

"I'll take this one." John said, moving to the door closest to the staircase. "You two can fight over those." John pointed back to two doors that were farther down the hallway. "I'm going to get the rest of the stuff out of the car. You boys pick out your rooms." With that, John left the two boys upstairs.

"Dean?" Sam said softly. "Do I have to have my own room?"

"Trust me Sammy, this will go by way too fast and you're going to be begging for to have your own room eventually." Dean laughed. Sam nodded silently and walked into one of the rooms. There was a bed, dresser, and desk set up in the room. There was a lamp on the desk and on a bookcase in the corner. He set down on the bed and looked around. As much as he liked this place, it would never be home.

"You like it?" Dean asked as he stood in the doorway.

"Yeah." Sam sighed. Dean set down next to his brother and wrapped an arm around him.

"Don't worry Sammy. Dad and me are gonna be right here the whole time. We won't let anything happen to you, I swear." Dean gave Sam a squeeze before heading to his own room.

As John set up barriers around the house, Dean took Sam out to play in the yard. Dean tossed a soccer ball from the trunk of the Impala and Sam chased it up and down the yard forever. Dean set there, watching Sam, occasionally hitting it back to Sam when it got too close to the tree line. As the sun began to set on the little town where they lived, Sam's eyes began to droop and he almost tripped over his feet as he kicked the ball. Dean caught him and picked him up, carrying him inside. John was set up at the kitchen table, maps and books thrown all over. He took one look at his sons and smiled. Dean was always looking out for Sam and this was no different.

"Need any help?" John asked Dean.

"Nah. I got him." Dean said. He carefully got Sam up the stairs and to his room, tucking the blankets around him and turning on a little nightlight that John had got for Sam when he just a baby and kept crying at night. He knew that Sam would argue and say he didn't need it anymore, but he also knew that Sam was grateful for it as well.

Dean went back downstairs. He watched movies on TV and ate some popcorn while John worked. It was about midnight when the two oldest Winchester's called it a night. John went to his room and after checking on Sam, Dean went to his.

It was about an hour later and Dean couldn't sleep. He kept staring up at the dark ceiling and couldn't bring his eyes to close. He'd never had a problem falling asleep before...and that's when he realized that this was the first time in a long time that he hasn't slept in the same room as his little Sammy. Dean finally kicked his blanket off and opened his door. He silently made his way into Sam's room.

"Sammy?" Dean whispered. When Sam didn't respond, Dean sighed. He moved into the room and set on the edge of Sam's bed. He watched as Sam instantly moved towards him, though his eyes were closed. Like a mouth to a flame. "I'm here Sammy." Dean whispered, pushing Sam's hair out of his face. He suddenly grew very tired and laid down next to Sam. 'I'm just going to rest my eyes...' Dean told himself as he closed his eyes and threw a protective arm over Sam's stomach. Sam pushed himself closer to Dean.

When John woke up the next morning, he found his boys that way. Dean asleep closest to the door, an arm thrown over Sam's midsection. Sam, as close to Dean as he could get. Both of them were asleep and John, not having the heart to wake them, softly closed the door. He stood out in the hallway for a minute.

"You should see them Mary." John whispered. "They're beautiful." He smiled to himself before heading downstairs. He had work to do.

**.: The End :.**

**A/N: Something I thought up based off of a adventure of my little sister. It's a long story that you probably don't want to hear, so I'm just gonna leave it at that! Please review!**


End file.
